Saw: Legacy of a Madman
by vully5789
Summary: 5 years have passed since Detective Mark Hoffman was left to die. Now a new group of people are put into a game, and its a race against time to stop the legacy of a killer to be reborn.
1. Intro

(5 years earlier)

Marco was sitting in the park. He watched the kids play ball in the field. He remembered when he was there age. So young, no knowledge of the entire world around them. He looked at there parents playing with the children. So thoughtless, they were all probably scumbags. Marco wished they would all die. That all of this could go away and our world would be the same without war and crime in the streets. He continued to read his newspaper. All of a sudden a piece of paper lonely in the wind floated toward. It landed on his lap. Marco picked it up and looked at it. It showed a picture of a woman in a hospital ambulance with a cast around her arm. The words above it read 'New bodies found relating to the Jigsaw murders.' Interesting, Marco thought.

Ben was running away from the house. He smiled at the pictures he had on his camera. These are going to get me rich, he thought to himself. Ben smiled thinking about her undressing in the moonlight. The woman burst out of the house with a knife in her hand, rage filling through her. "Get back here you son of a bitch!" She yelled. Ben got into his car he parked and started the engine. He drove away from the house. He passed her looking at him. Ben smiled at her anger and rage. It made him enjoy what he did even more.

Neil was watching television in his living room house. He was watching a basketball game. He enjoyed watching the players go and rush for the ball, each of them trying to get it. In reality none of the game would really amount to anything, but somehow he found it entertaining. Neil's wife Cindy was in the kitchen making a soup. The phone rang. Cindy went toward the phone. Neil and Cindy had been married for 30 years. Neil heard the phone drop behind him. Cindy was crying on the ground. Neil turned off the television and went toward her. "What's wrong baby?" Neil asked. She sobbed, the tears poring down her skin. "Its Billy. They found him dead in a J…. Jigsaw trap." Cindy said. She fell on Neil's lap sobbing. Neil's arms started to shake. He hugged Cindy as he started to cry. They were together in this world now, alone, with nothing but each other.

Ethan Zobelle was inside the FBI station smoking a cigarette at his brown desk. His ex-wife had always told him to quit, but he didn't listen. Ethan never cared about her in his life. When she had found out he was sleeping with a girl named Brit, who built condos she field for a divorce. He didn't care about the little shit at all. They divorced 4 months ago. He was glad to have her out of his life now. Ethan's black phone rang. He had a guns and roses sticker on it. Ethan picked it up. "What is it Erikson. Yes, ill be right there."

Jessica was sitting in a movie theater. She was alone. To her she liked being one little dust particle out of billions. Her mother had died when she was six. Now she lived with her father. Jessica had no feelings for anyone in her life anymore. Jessica took a sip of her soda. She suddenly kicked her popcorn on the ground. A group of girls came in and sat behind her. "Hey Jessica, need a little help?" One of them said. The girl took the drink she had and poured it on her. The other girls laughed. Jessica felt no anger inside of her, only loneliness. The manager came up to all of them. "Ladies, I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said. The other girls laughed as they went away. "Are you ok?" The manager said. Jessica nodded as the movie started. All of a sudden it felt like everything in the world went quiet, as the lights turned off above her.

Kurt read the newspaper in front of him. While he was reading Kurt looked at the kids in front of him. He thought about how great there bodies were. The detectives Tapp and Sing had arrested him a year ago. He got let out though. Kurt's life had many turns. His father abused him when he was young, and Kurt learned to take it and be strong. Kurt saw an article on the Jigsaw killer. It said he had murdered a child of a 58-year-old FBI agent. If only I could have had some of that fun, Kurt thought. He laughed to himself.

Wally was driving in his car. The traffic was really bad in the part of New York City where Wally was. "Oh hurry up!" Wally yelled. He honked the horn. Wally looked at all of the cars. He thought of them all as people who god created to serve a purpose. Wally knew what his purpose in life was. He had murdered an innocent man. Wally didn't know what made him do it that night. His fists tightened up on the wheel of the car. Wally looked and saw a man walking in an alley. He looked like a lonely soul lost. The man turned around and looked at Wally. He had no Jaw. Wally quickly turned away at the pour soul.


	2. A legacy Reborn

(Present day New York city)

Jill was looking outside the old apartment she was inside. The walls were covered with rust, graffiti of the last soul who was there. She saw each raindrop fall from the sky. They each had no meaning or pattern, like humans. Jill turned off the lights in her old, beat down apartment. She locked the door with each of the 3 locks. One by one they closed. She had to make sure he would never find her. Jill fell asleep in her bed, going away from the world around her. (Cecil opened the door. Jill cried as blood came out from her stomach. John rushed in to carry her to help.) Jill woke up breathing heavily from the dream. She sobbed in her bedroom. Jill then got up and saw that it was still raining. The rain seemed like it would go on for eternity, never stopping. She made herself a glass of clear ice-cold water. Suddenly Jill heard the door opened. She took out a silver brass knife from a cabinet. Her heart was thumping. She looked around in the dark. She turned on the lights in the corner. There was no one in sight. Jill ran out of her apartment door. Suddenly Hoffman outside stabbed her. "I found you." Hoffman said smiling. Jill struggled to get out of his grip. He stabbed her again up against the wall. Blood came out from Jill's mouth. "You…" Jill started to say. "You're going to die on the streets where you deserve to be!" Jill said. She spit blood in Hoffman's face. Hoffman stabbed her in the chest. She fell to the ground. Hoffman smiled and took the knife out of her. He enjoyed watching her suffer in pain. Hoffman then went out of the building.

Neil was working on his computer in his bright, black FBI office. Neil was ordering a diamond ring for a Christmas present for his wife. They had had a hard time ever since Billy had died, but they were still together. They loved each other very well, and Neil would never leave Cindy. He saw an Advertisement on the website he was on. It said 'the legend of the Jigsaw killer. 7 years later.' Neil clicked on the link. It brought him up to a webpage. Neil had been on the case just as the last accounts of murders had happened. Neil was happy he wasn't on the case before that. Neil was reading a page about the Jigsaw killer. It mentioned how a detective named Mark Hoffman had gone missing a year after a trap ripped half of his Jaw out. Neil was fascinated by everything and wanted to learn more. Neil went up to Ethan in the next room. "Hey Ethan do you know where I can find the files on the old Jigsaw murders?" Neil asked. "Cabinet 12." Ethan said. Ethan then looked at his watch when Neil walked away. He decided he should start to head back to his apartment. He grabbed his yellow raincoat and walked out the door.

Marco was walking in the streets. He had an umbrella with him. The ran poured on the umbrella one by one. Marco saw a man in the corner of an alleyway. The man was alone and cold. Marco understood how he felt. He gave the man a 10-dollar bill. Marco started to walk away but the man grabbed his hand. "Why did you give me the dollar." The person said. Mark was startled and confused. "I….I thought you could use it." Marco said. The man stood up in the light. Marco realized he had no Jaw. Marco was startled and moved back. "I'm sorry it's just that…" Marco began to say. "I have been like this for 4 years now. Only 5 people have done what you just did. What is wrong with our society these days?" The man said. Marco paused and decided to listen to what the man was saying. He was probably insane but Marco gave him a shot. "I can understand, but there's nothing you can do about it." Marco said. "Oh but there is. My name is Mark Hoffman. Would you want to change the entire world? Make mankind think for once about their lives and appreciate it?" Mark said. Marco didn't know what to say. "I would want to, but how?" Marco said. Hoffman smiled. "We can do this together. Set up a game for them." Hoffman said. He grabbed Marcos hand. "As one we can't change the world, but together, as a covenant, we can." Mark said. Marco nodded. Thoughts were racing through his mind right now. Should he listen to this man? Marco wanted to change mankind and how they were for his entire adulthood life. "Lets do it together." Marco said.

Jennifer cried as she ran outside her house. He father was screaming at her. She ran in the corner of a building and cried. She wanted to die right now. She suddenly heard a noise in the garbage behind her. She turned around and saw two men talking to each other. Jennifer quietly listened to them. What the hell, Jennifer thought. She saw the two men walk away. Jennifer decided to follow them closely behind in the shadows of the night. She saw them walk into a building called 'The Gideon building.' They walked inside Jennifer tried to open the door behind them but couldn't. Jennifer picked up a rock and broke a window. She climbed inside.

Hoffman walked in and opened a cabinet. "I have something to show you." Hoffman said. He gave Marco a folder. "I had been living here for a long time. I set up a game, but I needed someone's help to put it in place." Hoffman said. Marco finally understood. The terror filled through him. "You're the jigsaw killer." Marco said. "I was, until the bastard tried to have me killed. We are helping people, not killing them." Marco opened the envelope and saw pictures of a bunch of people. "Ill do it."


	3. The game begins

Marco left the room. He walked down a hallway. All of a sudden he heard a noise behind him. "Hoffman, is that you?" Marco said. Jennifer covered her mouth. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't breath. Marco looked over the corner and saw Jennifer. She screamed in terror as Marco grabbed her in his arms. She kicked furiously trying to escape from him. Marco tranquilized her soon knocking her out. Everything turned black in Jennifer's eyes.

Neil sat at his desk looking through old Jigsaw files. He went through each of them one by one. He saw one that sad 'Dr Gordon' on it. Neil opened it up and read what had happened. He put that one off to the side and opened another. It had a picture of his son dead in a trap. Neil dropped the folder in sacredness. A tear ran down his face. He got up and stretched. Neil looked at his watch. It was 2:00 A.M. He decided he better head out and get home to Cindy. Neil went to his coat and put it on. Suddenly behind him he felt a sharp needle stab into him. Neil fell on the ground and everything became black. Marco dragged Neil into the Gideon factory. Hoffman was now gone. Marco smiled. He liked the feeling of changing people. He was this world's hero. Marco saw a note on the desk. It said 'Went to get the rest, set Neil up.' Marco grabbed Neil and opened the gray door to the trap room. He tied up Neil in the rope. Marco turned on the electricity in the room. Jennifer was right next to him knocked out also. Marco turned off the lights in the room. It was now a black eternity. He gave them both one last look before he closed the door.

Ben was taking pictures outside a girl's house. She hadn't noticed him, and he was happy because he would have more time to get better pictures. The woman was crying and looking at a picture of her son who died. Ben smiled and kept taking pictures of her grief. He loved what he did so much. When she got up and walked away Ben started to walk away. Suddenly behind a trashcan someone stabbed him in the back with a tranquilizer. Ben tried to attack the person but couldn't see them. He fell on the ground and the world faded around him.

Marco looked at the security cameras Hoffman told him about. Ben was now in the trap and everything was put into place. Marco went to one of the traps. He took the key out of the room and put it in his pocket. This guy really shouldn't have a chance, Marco thought. Hoffman was making sure the last pieces were in place. John didn't want him to carry on his legacy. He wanted to start the games back up because it had been to long. Hoffman knew the world had become corrupt again. He looked at the reverse bear trap. (Quick flashback to Hoffman escaping the bear trap.) Hoffman got up and left the trap room.

Ben suddenly woke up. He looked around nervously. The room around him had grey bricks, and a giant window was at the top of it. Ben saw a glass panel and on the other side of it were two other people. "Hello? Where the hell are we!" Ben yelled. Neil woke up. He struggled to get out of the rope he was in. "Oh my god, NO NO NO!" Jennifer yelled. She had regrets filling through her mind. She tried to get out of the rope but couldn't. "Its him." Jennifer said. "Who?" Ben asked. Neil decided to speak up. "Jigsaw." The television went on in the corner of the room. It had Hoffman on it. Jennifer started to cry and sob from seeing the man with no Jawbone. Neil was disgusted, and Ben couldn't take his brown eyes off. "Hello Ben. You may remember me from several years ago. Now I have returned to carry on John Kramer's legacy. You have made your life-watching women grief in pain from loss. Do you know how it feels to lose a loved one? Today we are both going to change that. In the room you are in there are two buttons. Each of them will send an electric charge through your body. However, the longer you press the buttons, both Neil and Jennifer will be released from there bindings. However if you fail to react in one minute, they will both fall down into the spike pit below them. Make your choice."

Ethan was at a bar. It was 10:00 at night. He was the last person in the lonely cold bar. He sipped another drink. "Happy fucking birthday." Ethan said. He walked outside to his car. His phone started to ring. Ethan picked it up. "What is it Brit? Fine ill come over, calm down." Ethan said. He had just gotten a call from his girlfriend, his lover Brit that she had a nightmare about the night she was put into a Jigsaw trap. He opened the door to her warm, cozy apartment. Brit was sitting on her brown couch crying. "Oh god Ethan." She said. She hugged Ethan when he entered. "None of the medicine is working, I keep having the same dream. Oh got I am so scared." Brit said. She hugged Ethan and he sat down on the couch. "How many times do I have to keep coming over here at night Brit?" Ethan asked. Brit looked up at him, tears down her eyes and pain filling through her. "W…What do you mean?" Brit asked. "This is the third time this month. Brit, I just can't deal with this anymore." Ethan said. Brit started to cry on the couch. "I thought….you would understand. If you went through what I went through I would be there for YOU!" Brit yelled. Ethan silently got up and closed the door.


	4. Ben makes a choice

Ben looked at the buttons and then looked up at the people. Thoughts were racing through his head. He wanted to watch them suffer. Probably just the woman, because he didn't care about the man. Ben looked at the buttons once more, he wanted to see them suffer. "Please help us!" Jennifer yelled. Ben smiled. He was feeling slightly erotic in the situation. "Oh why should I help you two? I don't even know you." Ben said. Jennifer started to cry, tears ran down her face. She knew the situation was hopeless and she would have to give up. "P…P…Please." Jennifer said. "Sir please." Neil said. "SHUT UP!" Ben yelled. His mind was spinning. He looked at both people's faces. The girl had blue sparkles running down her face. He then looked at the man, praying to himself. Bens face was filled with agony. He put his hand over one of the buttons. Ben pressed it down. A painful searing electrical current surged through him. He took his hand back. Jennifer looked up and noticed a scissor. Ben pressed the button again and screamed as the pain filled through him. "Oh thank god." Jennifer said. The scissor cut the rope that was around Jennifer. She fell of and landed on a metal panel that went over the spike pit. Ben took his hand back in pain. Neil was still hung up. Ben had 10 seconds left. "Sir please." Neil said. Ben looked at the clock. He looked at Jennifer in pain on the floor. He smiled and stopped to look at her. "HURRY UP!" Jennifer yelled. Ben pushed the other button and held it down. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. Neil landed down on the metal platform. Ben took his hand off and held it. It was bright red, Ben felt like he put it in a volcano. Neil suddenly jumped off the Metal panel as the timer hit zero. The glass panel slid over. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Jennifer yelled. Rage filled through her. She wanted to kill Ben so badly. "He was going to let us die!" Jennifer yelled. Ben didn't say anything but had a small smile creep upon his face. "Its ok, we need to get out of here. My name is Neil who are all of you?" Neil asked. "Ben." Ben said. "Jennifer." Jennifer said. They were all silent for a minute. They then continued to walk to the next room.

Marco sat down in a chair watching everyone in the game. As a child Marco had learned to be independent. His father had abused him and was often out drinking for nights. He had beaten Marco many times. Marcos mother had died when he was 4. Marco had a job as a owner of many restaurants in the city he lived in. A few years ago, there was a man who was trying to take away houses from a whole bunch of poverty stricken people. Marco had killed the man so he couldn't do what was wrong to our world. He snapped out of his daydream. Hoffman sat down in a chair in the factory.

(Flashback)

"This morning, a local police officer Mark Hoffman has gone missing. The police found him a year ago with his cheek ripped off from a Jigsaw trap. Authorities had eventually traced the murders back to him, using evidence from the murder scenes. If you see this man, please call 911." The newswoman said.

(End flashback)

Hoffman felt over the brown, old bandages on his face. He looked at his hands stained in Jill's blood. Hoffman had planned on this game since he went into hiding. He wanted to be in charge of John's legacy. Hoffman picked up a trap picture he had worked on. He started to draw and modify it, for the end of the game.

"So, what kind of stuff have you done?" Jessica asked Neil. "I…I don't know. My life was pretty much perfect, except for one thing. My, My 23 year old son was killed by this psychopath." Neil said. A tear ran down his skin. "Its ok, I know what you mean. I reported one of this guys murders." Jennifer said. Neil and the rest turned a corner. Why would he be here? He had never done anything after his son died. Neil was confused. Ben was in front of both of them saying nothing. "You?" Jessica asked. Ben turned around. "What." Ben said. "What have you done to be in this…Place." Jessica said. "I don't want to talk about it." Ben said. He opened a door with a question mark on it. Inside, was Bens mother.


	5. Bens mother

Marco went up to Hoffman who was sitting in a chair. "So what after this." Marco said. Hoffman turned around. "Whatever you want it to be." Hoffman said. Marco turned to him, gazing into his eyes. "I will help you continue. I have no life at home, my family is dead." Marco said. "I will be glad for you to help me. We first need Ben and the others to get through there game." Hoffman said. Marco turned up and left the room. Hoffman looked at a knife on the ground. He picked it up and put it in a holster he had.

Ethan got in his car. Feeling nothing but darkness. He was tired of Brit and the entire world. Ethan took out a cigar and started to smoke it. His beeper started to buzz. He looked at what the small blue beeper said. 'Ethan, come to headquarters now.' Ethan drove over in his small black car. He got out and walked up the new shiny black steps. Bunches of people were working on different things. "Neil just went missing a few hours ago, wife can't find him." A agent said. Ethan was surprised at the news. He decided he should try and help. Ethan suddenly remembered that Neil was searching up files on the Jigsaw murders. He went up to the agent who he talked to before. "Dan, he was looking at some Jigsaw files before." Ethan said. "Yeah we know, he has the files on his desk." Dan said. Ethan sighed and went back to his computer. He searched up the name 'John Kramer'.

"Oh my god mom!" Ben yelled. She was strapped to two giant hooks that were inside he skin. Ben saw a camera on the floor, which had a wire attached to it. A television went on in the corner. "Hello Ben, welcome to your second test. In front of you is your mother Maggie. As a young child, you enjoyed watching her grief when her father died. Today, you will experience the grief you never helped her with. You will have to watch her die today. Doesn't feel so good to be on the other side does it Ben?"

A needle went into her arm. Maggie screamed, the pain searing through her. "Mom, I can help you!" Ben yelled. He tried to pull the other needles away. They kept going into Maggie, shooting the toxic poisons. "Ben…" Maggie said. She held out her arm to Ben. "I….Is that true?" Maggie asked. Ben started to cry. The pain of loosing his mom filled through him. He spoke in a quiet tone. "Mom, I….I am going to get you out of here." Ben said. Another needle pierced through her. Neil was at the back of the machine trying to stop it. Ben looked at him. Neil shook his head with a sorrow look on it. "Ben…." A needle stuck through Maggie. "STOP THE GOD DAMN MACHIENE NEIL!" Ben yelled. "Ben…I knew you were different as a child. I loved you either way." Maggie said. A tear went down Bens eye. The pain of loosing his mother was suddenly filling through him. "I love you mom." He said. He started to cry even more. The last needle went into Maggie, killing her. Ben kissed her arm. He saw a door open at the end of the room. "Ben are you ok?" Jennifer asked. Ben wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah lets go."


	6. Ethans rebirth

Marco was sleeping in a chair. He suddenly woke up. His father was standing in front of him. Marco had shock and nervousness running through him. "D…Dad?" Marco asked. "Of course its me. Look at you, you haven't done anything with your life." His dad said. "That's not true, I accomplished more then you ever have!" Marco yelled. His dad shook his head laugh. "You were always like this, a poor person with no reason in the world. No one ever wanted you!" His dad yelled. Marco suddenly woke up on the desk. He saw Hoffman in the corner. "You okay?" Hoffman asked. Marco nodded. "So about that tape, you said you had met Ben before. What was the connection?" Marco asked. Hoffman's face turned serious. "I worked with a agent on the FBI. Ben did something really bad to his family. I had to investigate the case for a long time, but we had to let him go because someone who saw refused to talk." Hoffman said. Marco nodded and turned away.

Ben and the others walked down the hallway. Neil was looking at Ben. A tear went down Bens face. "I….I did some bad things in the past to women. That's why he chose me. I did something bad once and he investigated the case." Ben said. Jennifer nodded. "I just wish I could say sorry to my mother one more time." Ben said. The guilt overwhelmed him. "Its ok Ben." Jennifer said. Ben didn't say anything and kept walking. Neil was staring at Ben and wouldn't take his eyes off of him. Ben opened the door to the next room. There were 3 women inside.

Ethan was searching through Neil's brown desk. "Nothing, NOTHING!" Neil yelled. He slammed a bunch of papers on the ground in frustration. A cell phone call came on his phone. "What is it?" Ethan yelled. "Is this Ethan Zobelle?" The man said on the phone. "Yes." Ethan said. "Your girlfriend Brit had you on emergency contacts for us, you need to see this." The man said. Ethan got his coat up and rushed to his car. He drove up to her apartment. Ethan ran out of the car. Crowds of people were in his way. "Move out of the WAY!" Ethan yelled. A police officer stopped him. "Sir you can't come in here." The man yelled. Ethan pushed past him in frustration. "I'm her boyfriend." Ethan yelled. He opened the door to her room. She was lying on the floor dead with stab marks in her. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ethan yelled. He grabbed her hand, sorrow filling through him. "Killed in a robbery. It happened at around 4:34 A.M." The detective said. Ethan felt like someone had just shot him. It happened 5 minutes after he had left. Ethan started to cry. "Ok." Ethan said. He left the room and went back to his car. "FUCK FUCK FUCK." Ethan yelled. He banged the horn on his car. He was in so much pain and rage. He drove back to headquarters crying the entire way. How could he let her slip away? This was his fault, he knew it. Ethan parked outside the building crying.

"Oh my god." Ben said. Jennifer looked around the room. Each of the women had a camera with them. They were each suspended on a rope. Neil looked at it and looked back at Ben. "Oh my god." Neil said. The tape started. "Hello Ben, welcome to your final test. In front of you are three people who you have token pictures of in pain, or when they were alone. Today, you will be on the other side. Each of the women have a camera with them. They will take pictures of you, in pain and suffering. Whichever one can take the most pictures at the end of the 30 seconds will survive. Let the game begin."

Marco looked at the cameras again. "He's on his last test." Marco yelled to Hoffman in the other room. "Good, he should turn out fine." Hoffman yelled to Marco. Marco went into the room Hoffman was in. "There's just something that has been bothering me. Why did his mother have no escape?" Marco asked. "Well it was apart of his test. He needs to learn." Hoffman said. Marco had more questions. He wasn't convinced. "Yeah but, how would that help him? Losing his mother would make him depressed if anything." Marco said. "Did John Kramer choose you to carry on his legacy?" Hoffman asked. Marco was silent. "You listen to me, I don't listen to you." Hoffman said. He left the room.


	7. Who really died that night

Ethan went into agent Strahms old office at the end of the building so he could be alone. He punched his hand into the desk and threw the stack of papers off. Rage and sadness filled through him. He sat down in his chair and cried. Neil didn't care about his life anymore. He had killed a woman. The guilt overwhelmed him. Ethan took out his handgun from his desk. He looked at it, knowing what he might do. Ethan suddenly saw a note on his desk. It was a list of properties owned by the jigsaw killer. Agent Strahm had one circled. It said 'Possible Hideout.' It was the only location that said that. It all finally came together for Ethan. He was going to give it a shot. He ran out of the office and went into his car. He drove outside the Gideon plant. The adrenaline rushing through him. He opened a window on the side and climbed through. He was going to end it where it all started.

Arm restrains came out of the walls and went on Ben. He couldn't move. He screamed, scarred. Jennifer tried to help Ben out. Neil was just standing there. "Neil what are you doing?" Jennifer asked. Neil didn't say anything. His look was furious at Ben. "I know who you are." Neil said. The women started to take pictures. Ben looked up at them. "I'm sorry." Ben said. A metal rod stabbed Ben in the leg.

Ethan drove outside the Gideon plant. The adrenaline rushing through him. He opened a window on the side and climbed through. He was going to end it where it all started. Ethan raised his gun up. He turned a corner, ready for anything.

Marco sat at a desk. He had a pocketknife in his hand. His father's words were flashlight through his mind. "YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR THE WORLD, YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER RAT." Marco held it in his hands. He suddenly remembered where he had seen the FBI agent, Neil, before. Hoffman was in the other room looking at him.

The women started to take pictures franticly. Ben looked at Neil after hearing his words. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. Anger filled through Neil. "You're the man who took pictures of my wife when our son died." Neil said. Another rod went through Ben. "I…I'm sorry." Ben said.

Ethan walked down the giant room. There were racks shelved with everything sick and twisted from the Jigsaw killer. Ethan saw a key on the ground. It had a note on it that said 'Your getting close'. On the back of the note was a picture of Brit. Ethan ripped it up and put the key in his pocket.

Marco remembered it all now. Neils son was the man who had killed.

(Flashback Begins)

Neils son Billy was driving back from the forest. Marco watched him from the shadows. He banged the car tire with the shovel. The car spun out of control, and it crashed. Billy got out of the car coughing. "What the fuck." Billy said. He realized he had flat tire. Suddenly he turned around and saw Marco standing there with a shovel. "Woah." Billy said. Marco hit him in the head with the shovel. Billys head started to bleed. Marco suddenly realized that his DNA was probably all over the shovel, and people knew Marco didn't like what Billy was doing. Marco didn't know what to do. He suddenly remembered the Jigsaw murders going on lately. He saw another person walking down the road. Marco hid in the bushes. He came out and hit the person in the head with the shovel. Marco was franticly looking to resolve this. He had to make it seem like it was a Jigsaw murder. He went to the back of his truck at the end of the road. He took out a random contraption that could kill someone. Marco had many tools, because he liked to hunt and enjoyed finding new ways to get animals. Marco put the device on Billy. Billy never deserved a chance. He needed to pay. Marco grabbed the other guy and dragged him toward Billy. Marco picked up the shovel and put it in the mans hands, that should make the police confused for a while. Marco drove away from the scene.

(Flashback ends)

"I am apart of the game." Marco said.

**Que hello Zepp**


	8. The ending of a legacy

Hoffman walked into the

room. "I knew what you had done, with the body of Neil's son. I knew I hadn't created the game. I traced it all back to you. I had realized that it was time for the games to continue, so I waited outside your apartment for many weeks waiting for you to do something. I needed to set up this game to make sure you wouldn't do it again. And now, you have helped me rebuild a legacy from the grounds. The public will be aware, when your death is announced." Hoffman said.

The timer was at 10 seconds. A lever was next to Neil with his name on it. It had two buttons on it that said 'forgive' and 'Revenge'. "Neil please, I have changed the game has changed me!" Ben yelled. The sorrow of his pain filled through Ben. "You sick bastard. Why do you love to do it huh? NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Neil yelled. Another rod went into Ben. "I don't want to die tonight." Ben said. Jennifer ran up to Neil. "Neil, sometimes to let go, you need to do what's right, what your son would of wanted you to do." Jennifer said. Neil started to cry. The timer reached zero. Ben looked up and saw two of the girls get a giant knife stabbed into them. The one who lived started to cry on the ground. Ben looked up at her and the others boys of the women. He threw up on the ground in disgust about himself. It all came to him now. He wanted to die right here. Ben screamed into the air. Neil grabbed the lever. He looked at both 'Forgive' and 'Revenge'. His eyes looked at Revenge. His hand started to pull the lever down toward revenge. "Neil, you don't need to do this!" Jennifer yelled. Neil's hand was shaking.

Hoffman grabbed a knife on the table. He picked it up, ready to throw it at Marco. Marco ran out of the way. He suddenly tripped on the ground. "Have a nice life!" Hoffman yelled. Suddenly Hoffman got shot 2 times. Ethan was standing there with his handgun. Hoffman fell on the ground. He looked up at Ethan, knowing he was doomed. "Game over." Ethan said. Marco was just in the corner, watching.

"AH FUCK!" Neil screamed. He pushed the lever back up to Forgive. Ben was released from the straps. He grabbed his stomach in pain. He looked up at the woman who was released. "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't of invaded your privacy." Ben said. A door opened on the side of the building. "Were done!" Jennifer yelled. Ben leaned on her back as they walked out. Neil looked at Ben and smiled. "HAHA! WE MADE IT!" Neil yelled. They walked out of the building. The sun shined bright in the daylight.

Marco got up from the corner. He took the knife out of Hoffman's pocket. "My father said I would never do anything to help the world. Well today, I will prove him wrong." Marco said. He took the knife and stabbed Hoffman through the head with it. Ethan was looking at Marco. Marco put his hands behind his head. He smiled looking at Hoffman's dead body. He stopped thinking about his father. Ethan put handcuffs around Marcos hands. Marco felt a giant wave rush over him, like it took all his pains away in life now. Later on the police arrived. Marco saw Ben being token away in a stretcher.

Jennifer's dad rushed out of his car to the scene. He saw Jennifer sitting in a ambulance. "Oh my god Jennifer are you ok!" He said. He hugged her. Jennifer was crying in his arms. "I am so sorry, you never came back I was worried." Her father said. He hugged her and tears came down his face. Jennifer felt a strange forgiveness inside of her. "I forgive you dad." She said.

Neil walked into his house that night. He saw Cindy sitting on the couch. She looked over at Neil. "NEIL!" She yelled. Cindy hugged Neil in happiness. "I thought you were dead." Cindy said. Neil hugged her and smiled.

Marco sat in the Jail cell alone. He had done something important to the world, stopped a murderer. He laid down and fell asleep.

Ethan sat down in his apartment looking at a picture of Brit. He took out a cigarette ready to light it. He then looked at it for a few seconds. Ethan threw the pack away in the garbage and smiled.

Ben knocked on his sister abbeys' door. She opened it up. "Ben?" Abby asked. Ben smiled. He was on crutches. "Yeah, its me." Ben said. "I…I haven't seen you in ages! Come inside." Abby said.

John and Jill were in a photograph in their apartment smiling, with Jill pregnant.

**THE END**


End file.
